Hook Remembers
by BestFanFictions657
Summary: Set in 7x1 where hook has been handed the book by step sister and what should happen to Hook after he reads it and sees Emma. Please Read and Review.
1. Hook Remembers

Hook/Officer Rogers POV:

I had been ordered by Victoria Belfrey (the woman in charge of the estate which is called Hyperion Heights) to find her granddaughter named Lucy and her mother who is named Jacinda. Belfrey instructed me to bring her other daughter, Ivy. After we had found Lucy and Jacinda, Ivy took Lucy's book and handed it to me telling me to destroy it or something as it had caused enough trouble which is what she told me.

After I took everyone home, I headed back to my car. I still had hold of the book so I thought I would have a look at it. At the end of the day it is just a fairy tale book so what harm can be done, right? So I opened the book but what I saw felt more like memories that had been long forgotten and I didn't understand this. Then I turned the page and then what I saw was probably the most shocking/disturbing thing I could ever imagine.

What I saw was an image of what looked like my wife Emma Swan, but how could be in Henry's book that he wrote? She died in a fire long before the book came out which was why I was both confused and disturbed by this. That was when it hit me. I started to get what seemed like a lot of flashbacks from the past. That was when I realised who I was and what happened and that these stories are indeed true.

Now that I was awake from the curse, I thought it would be best to lay low and not let anyone, including Lucy know that I was awake from yet another curse. My first thought was to figure out what happened to Emma without making it obvious to anyone. Then I started to wonder, if I pretended to still be affected by the curse, I could hopefully figure out who this Belfrey woman was back in the enchanted forest and what her plan is. My next thought is, I needed to tell Lucy she is doing the right thing in trying to make Henry believe. The only question was, how do I do that without letting on that I am no longer cursed?

It has been an hour now and I think I have finally figured out how to tell Lucy to get Henry believe without making it obvious I am no longer cursed. I will tell her to keep telling him to believe because as long as there is hope in this town, everything will be fine. At least that is what the Charming's and Swan always say. Also in that hour while I was figuring this out, I headed back to the police station and I have been promoted to detective.

Now that I have been promoted to detective, it will make things easier for me to start figuring out what is going on. And I was quite surprised that the crocodile is also a detective. I always thought if he was going to be cursed, he would have more power than just detective. Like he would partly own the town or something because that is usually what the dark one would want but clearly he doesn't remember or else he would be where he is now. Then I started to wonder if Regina was awake from the curse or if she was even here because I haven't seen anyone else from Storybrooke.

After a lot of thinking, I started to check my pockets searching for my bottle of rum. Then I remembered I am a cop in this town and I can't be drinking lots of rum. So I decided to get into my car, well a police car and drive around town looking for anyone who looked like they could be awake from the curse. I didn't have very much success so I pulled over and noticed a sign that said Roni's bar. So I got out of my car and went inside. The woman asked me what I wanted but before I saw the woman I knew her voice to well it was Regina. She has been cursed as well which makes things trickier.

I was kind of hoping for the former evil queen to not be cursed because then she would know exactly what to do but I guess that doesn't matter now. So I asked if she had something not very strong and she did… after I'd had my drink I figured out what my next move would be.

This was very hard to write, I got this idea when hook was looking in Lucy's book and I was wondering if he remembers so I wrote this fanfic. Sorry if not accurate to episode, like I said it was had to write.


	2. Confronting Lucy About Curse

Hi, sorry this took so long this fanfic is very hard to write. The next chapter will be longer and more interesting!

Hook POV:

Now that I am awake from this curse, I need to find Lucy and tell her to do all she can to get Henry to believe in magic again… I have now left Regina, I mean Roni's bar and have started to look for Lucy without making it obvious to anyone. I eventually found her with her mother Jacinda near a wishing well. While I was thinking about how to tell Lucy I am awake from the curse, I also know that I am going to need Regina's help but it's going to be hard when she doesn't know who she is.

After a short while of thinking I realised that Lucy and Jacinda have come over to me asking if I am alright. I said that I was but I was missing something vital for my plan, as far as Jacinda is concerned I am talking about my mission to find a missing woman which is true but I need to figure out where I could find a memory potion but I can't say that to directly to them because Jacinda will just think I am being crazy. Lucy on the other hand might just believe me… while I was talking to them, Henry came over to us asking if everything was okay we said everything was fine. Now that Henry is talking to Jacinda, I can now ask Lucy if she can find anything that will help Roni believe again so she can remember who she is.

Lucy POV:

I was quite surprised when detective Rogers asked me to get Roni to believe in magic and curses. That can mean only one thing, he is awake from the curse. I do want to know who he was back in the enchanted forest and Storybrooke but I should do what he asks first then maybe he will tell me. Although I am wondering if he had anything to do with any fairy tale characters from Neverland. Maybe he is Captain Hook because Captain Hook did own the Jolly Roger and his last name is Rogers. It's a theory for now but I will do my best to find something to make Roni believe again. I am also wondering who she was back in Storybrooke.


	3. Evil Queen Is Back

Lucy POV:

Now that I am back at my Step-Grandmother's place, I begin my search to look for any clues that could help Roni believe magic and the curse. I must have spent at least half an hour searching when I came across a photo. But this wasn't any photo. It was Roni with a child who looked like a younger version of Henry. Without even thinking, I immediately head over to Roni's bar along with my book just in case it can help.

When I arrive at Roni's I go straight over to her without thinking and immediately show her the photo and ask her who the kid is in the photograph. When she saw the photo, I could tell she was confused, like she had never seen it before. She told me she had no idea who the kid was and that she didn't know where the place was the photo was taken. Not long after, Henry walks into the bar. I think he heard us talking about the photo because he asked Roni if he could see it. Roni showed him the photo and told Henry that she didn't know who the child was. As soon as Henry saw the photograph, I could tell he immediately recognised the boy in the picture and it think Roni could tell too. After a minute or so Henry told us that he knew who the boy in the photo was. He said it was him. I knew that this was proof that Storybrooke and the enchanted forest exist and that everything in this book actually happened.

Regina/Roni POV:

This photo doesn't make any sense. I have never been to Storybrooke and I only met Henry when he first came to Hyperion Heights. I asked Lucy if I can look at the book she had, as I flipped through the pages I noticed that there was a character named Regina Mills which was impossible. It was impossible because years ago I tried to adopt a boy but the woman who got him was also name of Regina Mills. The strange thing about this book was that the images of Regina in the book look like me but surely that is a coincidence.

I began flipping through more of the pages in the book, but the stories seem very familiar as if like a memory that had been forgotten long ago. That was when I started to get flashbacks and after a few broken out of my thoughts by Detective Rogers asking if I was okay. He must have come into the bar while I was looking through the pages. But I am wondering if it was him that got Lucy to get me to believe in magic and curses again.

Hook POV:

I walked into the bar and noticed that Regina, I mean Roni was looking through Lucy's book and had a photo of her and Henry from when he was a boy. I wonder if she knows who she really is, I guess I should try and test if she's awake from the curse or not. Once I had her attention, I asked her what the name Regina Mills meant to her. She then said it depends on what the name Killian Jones and Emma Swan meant to him. I then knew that she was awake from the curse and she knows that I am too.

Lucy POV:

I don't know what just happened to Roni but I think that she might just know who she really is, the former evil queen. The strange thing is detective Rogers and Roni are acting like they have known each other for a long time so I think they have definitely woke up from the curse. The main question now is who cursed everyone, how do you break it and is Roni definitely the former evil queen and who was detective Rogers back in the Enchanted Forest?

Sorry it's been so long, struggling to write this one and doing another fanfic as well so takes longer.


	4. An Evil Queen and A Pirate

Hook POV:

Now I know Regina is awake from this curse and she knows I am to, now would be a perfect opportunity to team up and find out who Belfry was in the Enchanted Forest and what she is planning. Then I can continue my search to find Emma once we have taken down Belfry. However, I couldn't say anything then because Lucy was still stood with us and we can't let on that we have woken from the curse.

Regina/Roni POV:

Not long after I realised that Hook was awake from the curse, Jacinda came into my bar looking for Lucy. It was probably good timing because me and Killian had to figure out who cursed us because even though we know who we are, someone has taken our memories. That can only mean that they don't want anyone to find out what happened in the Enchanted Forest and find Emma. My first thought is that maybe Belfry is holding Emma captive somewhere in Hyperion Heights. I wanted to get Henry to help in the search but I just realised that he doesn't even remember that I am his mother and same goes for Emma. He seems to think that she is just a character he illustrated for his book.

Hook POV:

I could tell something was bothering Regina so I asked her what was wrong and she told me about Henry not remembering us or Emma and how he thinks that she is just a character he created for his book that he wrote. It was then that I said to Regina that we can still get Henry to help just tell him that we are searching for a blonde woman who is called Emma but don't tell him her last name because he will probably not believe us.

Regina POV:

When Killian told me that we could still ask him to help us search for Emma, I knew straight away that it could work. But we would also have to find out as much as we can about his book because it could be about the missing years in the Enchanted Forest. So, I said to Hook that I will ask Henry for a copy of his book before we start searching for Emma because maybe it can give us clues on where she is and if she's still alive for a matter of fact. Hook agreed to what I said and then I went out to find Henry.

Leaving this chapter here. Sorry took so long to update. Ill try to be quicker with the next chapter.


	5. The Missing Years

Regina POV:

When I found Henry, I asked him if I could borrow his book, I'm sure it sounded random to him but there was a reason behind it, one I couldn't say straight away. At least not until he remembers who he is and that I am his mother. Once I got his book, I took it back to the bar and started reading it hoping to find out what happened in the Enchanted Forest and who cursed us… As I read the book, I was quite shocked as to what was in there. in the book, Henry met another version of Cinderella and they fought two witches with the names of Mother Gothel and Drizella. As I read on, Henry and Cinderella eventually fell in love and had a child named Lucy. So Henry really is Lucy's father. The book also said that Hook and Emma had a child. My only question is why don't we remember any of this? I then called Killian because he should know what's in the book.

Killian/Hook POV:

When Regina called me saying that there was something in the book I had to see, I knew it must have been something important and hopefully something that can be useful to figure out who cursed us and why and how to break it, if it can be broke that is. So, when I got to the bar, I asked her what she had found out. Although what she did tell me shocked me quite a lot. She told me that back in Storybrooke, me and Emma had a child together but I don't understand why we don't remember any of this and I think Regina is thinking the same thing. So, we read more of the book. She also told me that the two main villains so far seemed to be two witches who went by the names, Mother Gothel and the other one was called Drizella. As we read on it was revealed in the book that Drizella was the daughter of Lady Tremaine which explains why Drizella hates Cinderella and that Lady Tremaine would be behind the whole thing. And strangely enough, Lady Tremaine looks an awful lot like Victoria Belfry and Drizella looks like Ivy.

Regina POV:

When we saw in the book that Lady Tremaine and Drizella look so much like Belfry and Ivy, it made sense that they could be the ones to cast the curse but we wouldn't know until we read the rest of the book. However, I am now thinking, if they are the villains, is there any chance they're awake from the curse if they cast it? As we got to the end of the book, it showed that the Mother Gothel and Drizella had kidnapped Henry, me and Zelena went to rescue him but the two witches had poisoned Henry and the only cure was to be in a land without magic. And then they forced me to choose between him dying in the Enchanted Forest or casting the curse and everyone in the realm to a land without magic to save Henry. As I read this I then knew that if the curse was to be broken, Henry would die and that Drizella and Gothel found a way to make the curse hero proof.

Ending this chapter here next chapter, Regina and Hook will do what they can to find a way to break the curse without Henry dying.


	6. Zelena's Return

Hook POV:

After the book had revealed that if we break the curse and Henry dies, I had no idea what the next move was. I was just hoping that Regina did because once we can break the curse without Henry dying, we can then continue our search for Emma. I asked her if there was anyone that could help us to do this. She said that there was one person who could help break the curse and keep Henry alive. She told me that the person was Zelena. I then remembered that I haven't seen Zelena anywhere in Hyperion Heights.

Regina POV:

When Hook had said he hadn't seen Zelena anywhere in Hyperion Heights, that's because Belfry kicked her out of Hyperion Heights a long time ago. Luckily for us I know exactly where she is. She is in San Francisco. I said to Hook that we should go there and use the last of the memory potion and make her remember who she really is. Hopefully then we can find a way to break the curse without Henry dying. I then realised I would need someone to look after the bar and I knew Henry would be able to. So, I called him and he agreed. Not long after that, me and Hook started to make our way to San Francisco one he had arrived at the bar.

Hook POV:

We had finally arrived in San Francisco. I didn't know it here at all so I was just hoping that Regina does. I asked her what sort of place we were looking for and she just told me to keep an eye out for a gym. It didn't take long before we found it. However, when we went inside the only reason we were able to get inside was by taking some cycling class. What surprised me the most when I got there was that Zelena was running the class which I found quite hilarious but also very strange to see.

Regina POV:

I could tell Hook was not very please that we had to take this class in order to get in but it was in fact the only way to get in. I also knew that he found it amusing what the curse did to Zelena but I told him to be serious about it other wise the plan to make her remember who she is might not work. We stopped talking when we realised the class was about to start. I just told Hook to pretend that he's enjoying the class.

Hook POV:

Once the session was finally over, we waited until everyone else had left the room. Regina asked Zelena how the classes were going etc. trying to make small talk while I pour the last of the memory potion into Zelena's drink. After I had done pouring it, I handed it over to her and she drank it. When she finished her drink, Regina was asking her if she remembers anything about a curse and being a fairy tale character. Zelena thought we were crazy at first but then the potion kicked in because not long after she seemed to remember who she was. I'm now just hoping that she has the answer for breaking the curse without Henry dying.

Zelena POV:

When the memory potion worked, it took a moment for me to figure out that whoever cast the curse made me live as a hippie. I said to Regina that whoever did this to me was going to pay. I was just surprised to see Killian with her. I asked Regina if Killian was awake from the curse and apparently, he was. I asked him how he was awake. He told me that he was looking through Henry's book and when he saw Emma that was when he was awake from the curse. They then asked me if I had any idea how to break the curse without Henry dying because he was poisoned in the Enchanted Forest. They also explained everything else to me that had happened and when they did I knew what had to be done. The only way to break the curse without Henry dying is to defeat Gothel and Drizella.

I'm ending this here. Next chapter they will head back to Hyperion Heights and figure out how to defeat them. I am also trying to keep this as close to the show as possible but with my own twist. Don't forget to review.


	7. The Curse Is Broken

Zelena POV:

After I told Hook and Regina that the only way to break the curse without Henry dying is to firstly break the curse, then defeat Gothel and Drizella. When they are defeated, the spell that that used to poison Henry's heart would be undone but we would have to act fast once it is broken. I then asked Regina if she knew how the curse would be broken and if it was the same as the curse she cast many years ago. Regina told me that it was the same except the true loves kiss had to be between Henry and Jacinda. So, it is basically just the same as last time but with different people breaking the curse.

Regina POV:

Once we arrive back in Hyperion Heights, we go back to my bar to see how Henry was getting on. When we went in, everything seemed to be in place which was a good thing. Henry came over to us and asked us if they found anything out while we were away about taking down Belfry. He also asked us who the red head was. I couldn't tell him who she really is so I told Zelena to use her cursed name, Kelly. I then told Henry that the woman with me and Hook or Detective Rogers in his case was called Kelly and she was here to help us take down Belfry.

Henry POV:

When Roni introduced me to Kelly, I introduced myself. After that, I pulled Roni to one side because I wanted to ask her if she had any advice on how I can persuade Jacinda to go on a date with me. She simply said be your charming self. That's not the sort of advice I was expecting but I guess I can try to make it work. I did have an idea that could work. So, I said to Roni that I was going to find Jacinda and ask her and left the bar pretty much straight away.

Hook POV:

Now that Henry was going to ask Jacinda, this was his chance to fall in love again and break the curse. This also means that the three of us would have to figure out a way to defeat Gothel and Drizella once the curse was broken in order to save Henry. I asked Regina and Zelena if they knew if Gothel and Drizella had any weaknesses that we could use to our advantage. Neither of them knew of any weaknesses. However, my theory is that they could freeze them using their magic because surely magic will return once the curse is lifted.

Regina POV:

After a few hours of deciding on a plan to defeat Gothel and Drizella, I felt a sudden wave of magic. That could only mean one thing, Henry and Jacinda have broken the curse. I knew the curse had been broken because Henry and Jacinda came running back into the bar. I also knew it had been broken because he called me mom and hugged me. Now that the curse is broken we had to act fast before the poison kicks in to Henry again. So, myself, Zelena and Kilian went to find Gothel and Drizella for the final war. I knew Henry would want to be there but I said to Jacinda to keep him at the bar because we didn't know when the poison would start. If it would be straight away or a delayed reaction.

Ending this chapter here. Sorry if it's a bit rushed I need to finish this fan fiction so I can move on to my other ones. I have ideas for others as well but I need to finish all of them first.


	8. The Saviour

Just to avoid any confusion, in this fanfic, magic returned when the curse was broken.

Regina POV:

After the curse was broken and everyone remembered who they were, I told Jacinda (Ella) to stay with Henry. Before we left Lucy called Jacinda asking her where her and Henry were. When she told her that they were in the bar where I had told them to stay, I said to her to get Lucy there to make sure she is safe. Not long after that we left to find Drizella and Gothel… when we left to find them, we decided to look in the hotel that Belfry runs because that is usually where Drizella usually hangs around.

Hook POV:

Once we had arrived at the hotel, we went inside and like we had suspected, we had found Drizella with Gothel. Drizella then told us that Henry and Ella obviously managed to break the curse. Then she said that no body here can help him now. She said that with an evil grin on her face. Regina was ready to throw a fireball at her but before she did I yelled at them asking who was able to help Henry. I was quite shocked at the answer I received. She told us the only person that could help Henry was Emma Swan. At this point I knew that they know where Emma is. I tried to get more answers out of them but all they would tell me is that Emma was still in Storybrooke.

Zelena POV:

When they said that the Saviour was the only one to help Henry, I wasn't entirely sure if they were telling the truth. However, we didn't have any other choice but luckily for us, I had enough magic to bring Emma right to us if she is still even alive. After we left Drizella and Gothel, we went back to the bar where Henry, Ella and Lucy are… when arrived at the bar, I conjured up a spell that created a portal so it would automatically bring Emma to us assuming she is alive.

Hook POV:

It didn't take long for Zelena to create a spell that could hopefully bring Emma to us. Once the spell was complete, we waited for a short while. At first, I didn't think anything was going to happen but to my surprise Emma showed up out of nowhere. When Zelena said she was going to bring Emma to us, I thought she meant that she would create some kind of portal but I guess not. As soon as Emma saw me, she ran over to me and kissed me. I asked her where she had been and what happened to her but she told me she would explain it all after we save Henry and defeat Gothel and Drizella.

Sorry if this is short, next chapter you will find out if they can Save Henry.


	9. Saving Henry

Emma Swan POV:

I was finally able to reach Hyperion Heights thanks to Zelena. This means that I can now save Henry. When I saw Henry lying on the floor barely alive, I was at a loss for words. However, I did know what had to be done but either me Regina had to give up our magic in order to save him for the spell to work. When I told Regina, she said she would happily give it up to save Henry. I knew she would but I couldn't let her do that. I have lived part of my life without magic so it would be easier for me to give it up.

Regina POV:

When Emma told me that one of us had to give up our magic to cast the spell to save Henry, I would do it without hesitation. Then she told me that she has lived part of her life without magic, before she knew about Storybrooke. I then said that it still should be me because I am also his mother and would do anything to save him. But after I had said that to Emma, she told me it had to be her because I have been with him and would need my magic in order to protect him and the others. I then knew that she was right and stopped arguing with her. The important thing now was to save Henry.

Hook POV:

When I heard that Emma was going to surrender her magic, I didn't like the idea of her doing that. I'm not saying this because she's the Saviour but because it's what makes her special and Regina of all people should know that. I asked Emma if there was any other way to save him but Emma said that there was no time and that there wasn't. Then Regina said to Emma, if they both used their powers to create the spell to save him, then it would be twice as powerful and maybe neither of them would have to surrender their powers.

Regina POV:

When I said to Emma and Hook that if we combined our magic to create the spell, I told them it could work because then it would be powerful enough. Of course, Emma was still unsure about it but then I told her that there was no time to argue about it and she agreed. So, we got into position to use our magic on Henry and then we cast the spell and I concentrated on nothing on saving Henry, same goes for Emma… now that we have casted the spell, all we can do now is wait and hope for the best.

Emma Swan POV:

Not long after we had cast the curse, I heard the doors being slammed open. It was Drizella and Gothel. They must have found out that I had arrived in Hyperion Heights and now they want a war. I didn't know if myself or Regina still had our magic but I told her to strike anyway. I was quite surprised that we still had our magic and were in fact able to attack Drizella and Gothel before they attacked us. They must have thought if we both cast the spell that neither of us would have our powers. I guess they weren't expecting us to still have them. It wasn't long until I realised that Henry was starting to wake up. The spell must have cured him. Henry wanted to fight with us but me and Regina both told him he couldn't. We wanted to make sure he was okay. After that we got into position. It was going to be one heck of a witch fight.

I couldn't help it with the cliff hanger. Next chapter will be the witch fight.


	10. Witch Fight

Regina POV:

After me and Emma had struck at Drizella and Gothel, I wasn't expecting either of us to have our magic. But whatever the case it was going to be useful in defeating these two. I then told Emma to take care of Gothel while I dealt with Drizella. It shouldn't be to hard to take her down because she doesn't know how to use magic in an unpredictable place like what we do. This also meant that we could use this to our advantage. As soon as I went to attack Drizella, she attempted to strike with her magic but both Drizella and Gothel were struggling to use their powers.

Drizella POV:

I tried to strike at Regina with my powers but it was hopeless. Gothel couldn't use her magic either. Then Regina said if you can't use magic in this realm properly if you don't know how otherwise it can be unpredictable. It was as if she was trying to put me off attacking her but I thought of all people, the evil queen would love a good witch fight. They were right when other villains have said she has gone soft over the years. I kept trying to strike them but my magic just wouldn't work. Then all of a sudden, Regina got close enough and ripped out my heart.

Regina POV:

After I ripped Drizella's heart out of her chest, my first instinct was to crush it. However, I can't do that because that is not what heroes do. Then Hook told me to use it to our advantage to find out why they wanted the saviour to get rid of her magic to save Henry. I'm guessing that Drizella hadn't protected her heart to stop others from controlling her, so I did exactly what Hook said. When I told her to tell me why they wanted us to get rid of our magic, Drizella then said that without me and Emma having our powers, they could defeat us and carry out their plan. But they couldn't do their plan until they had gotten rid of the heroes so that they wouldn't interfere with their plan.

Emma POV:

As I was trying to fight Gothel, I noticed Regina was able to rip Drizella's heart out and was trying to get answers from her. Eventually Drizella told her the plan while Regina still had hold of her heart. She said that they were trying to summon the witches of the dead so that they can take over all of the realms and get rid of all of the heroes. While Gothel was distracted, I put a cuff on her arm to stop her using her magic just in case she does figure out how to use it. Then I used normal handcuffs and told the others I would take her to the prison as I still had my sheriff badge.

Hook POV:

After Emma had taken Gothel to prison, I could tell that Drizella was getting on Regina's nerves and that she wanted to crush her heart. I then said to Regina that even if we get her put in jail, she will just find some way to escape and get back to her plan. The only way to stop her was to crush her heart. But then I said that we should wait for Emma and see if she agrees. So, in the meantime, we cuffed Drizella to the chair so that she couldn't escape or try to take her heart back. When Emma did get back, we both asked her what we should do with Drizella. Emma then said that Regina should crush her heart after everything that she has done and for trying to kill Henry. And with that Regina crushed Drizella's heart and as soon as it was crushed, Drizella was dead.

Again sorry if this seems rushed just trying to finish this fan fiction.


	11. Happy Endings Final Chapter

Hook POV:

Now that Gothel was locked away securely and Drizella was dead, I am now hoping that this means everything can go back to normal. Not long after everything seemed normal, I felt as though my memories were flooding back. The main one was the day Henry left Storybrooke for the Enchanted Forest and Emma announced that we were expecting a child. I also remembered that we had named our daughter Alice who was known as Tilly in Hyperion Heights. I knew who she was so I said to Emma we can find her once we've checked on Henry and the others.

Emma POV:

When Hook said Alice was in Hyperion Heights, I knew we had to find her but I wanted to make sure Henry and the others were okay as well. I don't even know if Alice and Henry would have met each other because we were in different realms. I think the last time I even saw Henry was that night he called us to the Enchanted Forest from Storybrooke to rescue him and Ella. It didn't take long to find Henry and Ella. Although I didn't know who the child was with them at first but I was wondering if it was Lucy, the girl Regina told me so much about.

Henry POV:

I am glad that the curse is finally broken and they found a way to cure me. When I saw my moms, I ran over to them and hugged both of them. Then I realised that mom won't have met Lucy so I introduced them to each other. After a while, my mom said that she and Hook had to find my sister, I asked them what her name was in Hyperion Heights and Hook said that here she goes by the name Tilly. I then knew exactly who they were looking for, I just didn't realise that she was my sister. So, I said told Hook to call her to see if she can make it here. After a moment, I asked my other mom if it was okay to do a get together to celebrate the curse being broken. She agreed and said to my mom and Hook to use that as an excuse to get her to come.

No Ones POV:

When everyone was together at the bar, there was a celebration similar to when they had defeated the black fairy all those years ago. There was a large table with a selection of food etc. and everyone was just standing around talking to each other. Tilly/Alice had reunited with her parents and the rest of her family. Henry was cured from the poison, Drizella was gone and Gothel was locked away. It was indeed a happy ending for everyone at last.

I'm ending this story here. Apologies if short. Please read and review. I will start taking ideas for Captain Swan one shots so let me know if you have any.


	12. An Announcement! Not Update!

This is not an update but an announcement on a new Once Upon A Time fanfic!

I have started writing another OUAT fan fiction based more on Regina as I haven't done a proper fanfic based on her. It's based slightly after the final curse but centred on Regina's coronation.

It's called **Regina's Surprise Coronation**. It's on **my wattpad account** , my username is **prettyliloncer** so go check it out!


End file.
